APC16
Synopsis Izumi and Maki were on their way to their classroom and saw the members of the news report club were discussing something about the Pretty Cure, which concerned the girls. In class, a classmate of them, Ishida Mimi asks them if they know something about the Pretty Cure. Izumi asked her how does she know about them, and she replied her by saying she saw them fighting with monsters a few days ago and she was happened to be passing by. The girls kept silent for a while and said it’s the first time they’ve heard of Pretty Cure, making Mimi disappointed. During break, the Cures and their mascots gathered, pointing out it will be a big problem if they do find out the Pretty Cures’ identity. Bearun suggested after school, they should have a meeting about this problem and until then, all Izumi and Maki need to do is to act like they don’t know who the Pretty Cures are. Right after school, Izumi called the others for help and they meet at the park. Maki explained the situation to the other girls and mascots, Sora agreed if innocent people know about them, it would be bad for them, the Dark Party might even get advantage from them. Mimi suddenly popped up behind Izumi and Maki, asking them what they were talking about and was wondering about the strange-looking plushies, which startled the group. Without thinking, Ran improvised, they were talking about how famous the Pretty Cures are these days and would like to meet them. The other girls looked at Ran and tried to add something to Ran’s words, but Mimi asked about Ran’s relationship with her classmates, and Maki told her Ran is one of her childhood friends. Looking at the mascots, Mimi asked about them, Sora told her the “plushies” are symbol of their friendship and they need them if they want their friendship to continue. Mimi turned to Yumi and asked about her idea with the Pretty Cures, but she told her the Pretty Cures had nothing to do with her and it would be best if she doesn’t know a lot about them. Still having a feeling the group is still hiding something from her, Mimi pretended to left and stood by a nearby bush, with Yumi still notice she’s still nearby the group, telling the rest she’s stubborn. Having a hunch the group is the Pretty Cures themselves and keeping it as a secret, Mimi observed them. Negative showed up and the mascots sensed the Dark Party’s presence. The girls knew what they need to do, but if they do left, Mimi will follow them and eventually finds out their secret. Negative appeared in front of the girls with his Kanashii, shocking Mimi and frighten her. Looking back at Mimi, then the Kanashii, having no choice, Yumi told the girls to transform, telling them they’ll deal with Mimi after the Kanashii. As the girls transformed, Mimi took their pictures, thinking this will be the hottest news for the whole school. Cure Bolt told Mimi to run, but she didn’t listen and kept on taking more photos. Negative ordered his Kanashii to target Mimi, but Bolt got injured for trying to protect her. Cure Firey and Cure Wood came to Bolt’s aid while Cure Snowy and Cure Glide took on the Kanashii. Mimi kept on taking pictures of the Cures, Wood told her to stop and run for her life. Refusing to run, Mimi determined to take more photos of the Pretty Cures and make this the hottest news for the school. Wood told Firey to carry Mimi to a safe place, while helping Bolt. Doing as Cure Wood said, Cure Firey carried Mimi far away from the fight. Being annoyed by the Cures, Mimi told Firey to stop interfering with her news. Firey said nothing and went back to the fight. Both Bolt and Wood were angry at Negative for trying to attack an innocent person, feeling they need more power, a light appeared in front of them and faded into the Thunder Wave Card and the Mud Slide Card. Bearun and Risurun told them about the new attack card and they used them to purify the Kanashii. The girls went to see Mimi, begging her to keep their promise and don’t tell the school about this. Refusing their favor, Mimi grinned and told the girls she will update the news by tomorrow. Yumi and Sora looked at each other, and agreed to stop Mimi by force. Sora held Mimi tight while Yumi took her camera and deleted the photos she took earlier and gave it back. Sora told Mimi even though she saw them, but she had lost her prove about their identity. Yumi told Mimi being Pretty Cure isn’t a game, they are trying to fulfill their promise to their partners and protect Earth from the Dark Party, and they left. Yumi told Izumi and Maki to be careful around her. Major Events Characters Pretty Cures * Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy * Inoue Sora/Cure Glide * Hida Ran/Cure Firey * Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt * Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Negative *Kanashii Secondary Characters *Ishida Mimi Trivia Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes Category:Episodes